phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Francis Monorgram/Season 1
or, as he likes to be known, simply Major Monogram (due to the fact that people often tease him about his first name) is Agent P's commanding officer, who gives him his mission each day. Helping him transmit his daily messages and do general things around the Agency is his intern, Carl. Read the full page... '"Rollercoaster"' Rollercoaster53.jpg Rollercoaster55.jpg First briefing.jpg|First mission briefing with Major Monogram. Rollercoaster56.jpg|Front view of briefing Perry '"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"' Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror16.jpg '"Flop Starz"' '"The Fast and the Phineas"' The Fast and the Phineas048.jpg The Fast and the Phineas049.jpg '"Lights, Candace, Action!"' '"Raging Bully"' The lightbulb and the 6000 still on the screen.jpg|"Carl, the light bulb and the "6000". Still on the screen." '"Candace Loses Her Head"' '"I, Brobot"' I brobot13.jpg|Perry, after riding the Chimney-Vator. Major Monogram's uniform is seen on the top left corner '"Run Away Runway"' Run Away Runway09.jpg|Major Monogram without his pants '"The Magnificent Few"' '"S'Winter"' Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 11-47-15-70.jpg|Perry falling into his seat Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 11-47-20-61.jpg Major Monogram drawing.jpg|Perry's drawing of Major Monogram '"Jerk De Soleil"' Monogram takes a picture.jpg|Monogram takes a picture of Perry. '"Are You My Mummy?"' Monogram greets Agent P in the hover car.jpg|"Good morning, Agent P." Monogram reads off of his grocery list.jpg Monogram realizes he's reading his grocery list.jpg Are You My Mummy42.jpg|Grabs another list after accidentally pulling out a grocery list Are You My Mummy43.jpg|Reads the correct list It's in your hands now, Agent P.jpg '"Ready for the Bettys"' MonogramRealizes.jpg|Phineas and Ferb in Perry's lair, as Perry tries to get Monogram's attention Monogram says Do.jpg|"Great googly-moogly! Doo..." '"I Scream, You Scream"' I Scream, You Scream (58).jpg I Scream, You Scream (61).jpg|"...And by "rookie", I mean Carl." '"Toy to the World"' '"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"' MonogramAcademy.png|Reminiscing about "The Academy" '"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"' '"Mom's Birthday"' '"Journey to the Center of Candace"' '"It's About Time!"' Monogram is stuck.png|Frozen Monogram, possibly because the Freeze-Inator ray or the fact that Doof's new nemesis is Peter the Panda '"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"' '"Tree to Get Ready"' '"The Ballad of Badbeard"' Agent E salutes Perry.jpg|Briefing Perry with Agent E, cannot be seen because Monogram used an egg communicator '"Greece Lightning"' MonogramStatue.png|Briefing Perry from inside a Myron's Discus Thrower statue '"Leave the Busting to Us!"' Briefing (Leave the Busting to Us!).jpg Briefing (Leave the Busting to Us!) 2.jpg Sky....jpg Weather....jpg Rain....jpg Doofenshmirtz (Leave the Busting to Us!).jpg '"The Best Lazy Day Ever"' The Best Lazy Day Ever041.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever042.jpg|They stop the dancing The Best Lazy Day Ever043.jpg|"Stop Doofenshmirtz!" The Best Lazy Day Ever044.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever046.jpg '"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."' '"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"' '"A Hard Day's Knight"' '"Traffic Cam Caper"' Agency table.jpg|Monogram, Carl and the other agents at the table. WeLostAgentT.png|"Sir, we lost Agent T last November." Carl throws away the evidence.png|Carl gets rid of the disk. Don't eat Agent W.png|"Agent C, don't do that!" And the new guy goes.png|Norm participates in the song. FiringNorm.png|Norm is fired afterwards. '"Bowl-R-Ama Drama"' '"Got Game?"' '"Comet Kermillian"' '"Put That Putter Away"' '"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"' MonogramSings.jpg|Singing the Slushy the Clown jingle MajorandInternSinging.jpg|Singing the jingle with Carl '"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"' '"Oil on Candace"' Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-22-28-25.jpg Majorpronto.PNG|"You must get over there pronto!" '"Out of Toon"' Monogram holding Evil Beat! magazine.jpg|Holding the Evil Beat! magazine '"Hail Doofania!"' MonogramGitchee.jpg '"Out to Launch"' '"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"' '"Unfair Science Fair"' Monogramhair.jpg|He wears a wig '"Unfair Science Fair Redux" (Another Story)' Uhhhmmmm.jpg|Notices Doofenshmirtz at a store Category:Character galleries by season Category:Francis Monogram